(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage cart and more particularly to the attachment of a seat to a cart that carries baggage, possessions and goods by travelers at airports as well as train, ship and bus terminals.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Presently all train, bus, ship terminals and airports have available for the travelers' luggage, carts to help them convey their possessions about the terminals to ticket agents and various objectives while waiting for their transportation to arrive or leave. During these long waiting periods they are obliged to stand, sometimes without any place to rest during extended hours.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantage of the present luggage cart.